objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows in different languages
Battle for Dream Island Afrikaans: Stryd vir Droom Eiland Albanian: Beteja për Ëndrra Ishull Arabic: معركة جزيرة الحلم Aragonese: Luitar de porque Dream Island Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար երազի կղզու Aromanian: BFDI Assamese: প্রচাৰাভিযান সম্পদ মধুকৰ প্ৰতিচ্ছবি নাম Azerbaijani: Döyüş üçün Yuxu Ada Basque: Borrok for Ametsa Irla Belarusian: бітва за Остров Дрім Bengali: স্বপ্নের দ্বীপ জন্য যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Bitka za Snova Otok Breton: Abalamour ma Emgann Dream Island Bulgarian: Битката за Дрийм Айлънд Catalan: Batalla de per Somiar Illa Cebuano: Gubat alang sa Dream Island Chinese:战梦之岛 Corsican: Battaglia di per Dream Island Croatian: Bitka za Otok Snova Czech: Bitva za Ostrov Snů Danish: Kamp for Dream Island Dutch: Battle voor Dream Island (frequently), Strijd voor Dream Island (occasionally) Esperanto: Batalo por Sonĝi Insulo Estonian: Lahing for Unistus Saarel Faroese: Bardagi fyri Dream Island Finnish: Kamppailu for Dream Island French: Bataille de pour Dream Island Friulian: Foar Lotâ Dream Island Galician: Loitar de para Dream Island Georgian: ბრძოლა-თვის ოცნება კუნძული German: Kampf um Dream Island (frequently), Kämpfen für Dream Island (occasionally) Greek: Μάχη για Όνειρο Νησί Gujarati: સ્વપ્ન ટાપુ માટે યુદ્ધ Hebrew: קרב על אי חלום Hindi: सपना द्वीप के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: BFDI Icelandic: Bardaga fyrir Dreym Eyjan Igbo: Agha nke Kaanchaana Agwaetiti Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Mimpi Pulau Interlingua: Luctar de por Dream Island Irish: Cath do Oileán Aisling Italian: Battle for Dream Island Japanese: ドリームアイランドの戦い Javanese: Perang kanggo Ngimpi Pulo Kannada: ಯುದ್ಧದಲ್ಲಿ ಫಾರ್ ಡ್ರೀಮ್ ದ್ವೀಪ Korean: 꿈의 섬 전투 Kurdish: Ceng ji Xewn Girav Lao: ສໍາລັບຮົບຝັນເກາະ Latin: Proelium de nam Somnium Insula Latvian: Kauja par Sapnis Sala Lithuanian: Kova dėl už Svajonė Sala Luxembourgish: Streiden well Dream Island Macedonian: Битка за Дрим Остров Malay: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Mimpi Maltese: Battalja fuq għall Gżira Ħolma Manx: Caggey da Dream Island Marathi: स्वप्न बेट साठी लढाई Mongolian: Мөрөөдлийн арлын төлөө тулаан Nepali: सपना द्वीप लागि लडाई Norwegian: Kampen for Dream Island Papiamento: Bataya pa Dream Island Pashto: شيطان خطا تر لاسه کولو لپاره بېله Persian: نبرد برای جزیره رویایی Polish: Bitwa za Marzenie Wyspa Portuguese: A Batalha da para Dream Island (Brazillian Portuguese), Luta de para Dream Island (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸੁਪਨੇ ਨੂੰ ਟਾਪੂ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Bătălie de pentru Visare Insulă Romansh: Lutgar perquoi che Dream Island Russian: Сражение за Мечта Остров Saterland Frisian: Kampfje for Drööme Ailound Serbian: Bitka za Maštarija Ostrov Slovak: Pre Bitka Sen Ostrove Slovenian: Bitka za Sanjati Otok Somali: Dagaal loogu Hamiga Jasiiradda Sorani Kurdish: جەنگ بۆ دوورگەى خەون Spanish: Battle for Dream Island (American Spanish), Lucha de para Dream Island (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita kwa Ndoto Kisiwa Swedish: Slaget om Dream Island Tamil: கனவு தீவு போர் Tatar: Sugyš šunlyktan Utraw Hyâllar Telgu: యుద్ధం కై డ్రీం ఐల్యాండ్ Thai: การต่อสู้เพื่อฝันเกาะ Turkish: Savaş için Rüya Ada Turkmen: Göreşmek uçin Düýş Ada Ukranian: Битва за Дрім Айленд Urdu: خواب جزیرہ کے لئے جنگ Uzbek: Kurash uchun Orzu Orol Vepsian: BFDI Vietnamese: Trận cho Đảo Mơ Võro: Taplõma for Dream Island Welsh: Mrwydr gyfer Ynys Breuddwyd Western Frisian: Striid foar Dream Island Yoruba: Ogun fun Ala Erekusu Zulu: Empini ngoba Phupho Siqhingi Inanimate Insanity Afrikaans: Ontzield Malheid Albanian: Marrëzi Pajetë Arabic:الجنون جماد Armenian: Անմեղսունակությունը անկենդան Azerbaijani: Ölü Dəli Basque: Hildakoen Seiko Belarusian: Неадушаўлёны Шаленства Bengali:নিষ্প্রাণ জলাতঙ্ক Breton: Marv Birvilh Bosnian: Nežive Ludilo Bulgarian: Неживата Лудост Catalan: Bogeria Morts Cebuano: Buang Patay Chinese: 无生命的精神疾病 Chuvash: Вилӗм Тилĕрӳ Corsican: Abberazione Morte Crimean Turkish: Ölüm Tentek Croatian: Neživa Ludilo Czech: Neživý Šílenství Danish: Livløs Sindssyge Dutch: Inanimate Insanity Estonian: Elutu Vaimuhaigus Faroese: Frávik Deyði Finnish: Eloton Järjettömyys French: Folie inanimé (European French), Mort Folie (African and Canadian French) Friulian: Muart Dwylsin Galician: Morto Insania Georgian: უსულო სიგიჟის German: Unbelebten Wahnsinn Greek: Αψυχος Παραφροσύνη Gujarati: નિર્જીવ ગાંડપણ Hausa: Matattun Hauka Hebrew: טירוף דומם Hindi: निर्जीव पागलपन Hungarian: Élettelen őrület Icelandic: Dauð Geðveiki Igbo: Na-adịghị ndụ Ara Indonesian: Kegilaan Mati Interlingua: Folle Morte Italian: Inanimate Insanity Japanese: 無生物狂気 Kannada: ನಿರ್ಜೀವ ಹುಚ್ಚುತನದ Korean: 생명이없는 광기 Kurdish: Bêcan Dîn Latin: Inanimata Insania Latvian: Neprātīgo Garlaicīgs Lithuanian: Negyvoji Beprotybė Macedonian: Апатичен Лудило Malay: Mati Kegilaan Maltese: Inanimata Insanitá Maori: Haurangi Popohe Marathi: मंद वेडेपणा Nepali: निर्जीव पागलपन Norwegian: Livløse Galskap Papiamento: Mortal Loko Pashto: ليوني وژل شوي Persian: جنون بی جان Polish: Inanimate Insanity Portuguese: Insanidade Inanimado (Brazillian Portuguese), Morto Insanidade (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਬੇਜਾਨ ਪਾਗਲਪਣ Romanian: Neînsuflețit Nebunie Romansh: Mort Ravgia Russian: Неодушевлённый Бешенства Sardinian: Morti Maccu Serbian: Neživa Ludilo Somali: Waali Walax Sorani Kurdish: شێتيى بێگيان Spanish: Inanimate Insanity (American Spanish), Muerto Insania (European Spanish) Swedish: Livlös Vansinne Tamil: உயிரற்ற பைத்தியக்கார Turkish: Ölü Deli Turkmen: Üzňelik Gabarçyk Ukranian: Неживий Водобоязнь Urdu: اچیتن پاگلپن Uzbek: Jonsiz Telba Western Frisian: Dwylsin Dea Yiddish: מעשוגאַס ינאַנאַמאַט Yoruba: Okú Irikuri Object Overload Afrikaans: Objek Oorlai Albanian: Mbingarkesë Objekte Arabic: الكائن الزائد Armenian: օբյեկտ ծանրաբեռնված Belarusian: Перагружаны Аб'екты Bengali: বস্তু জমিদার Bulgarian: Обект Претоварване Chinese: 对象超载 Croatian: Objekt Preopterećenja Czech: Objekt Přetížení Danish: Objekt Overbelastning Dutch: Object Overload Estonian: Objekti Ülekoormus Faroese: Lutur Overløða Filipino: Overload Bagay Finnish: Ylikuormitus Objekti French: Objet de Surcharge (European French), Surchargé Objets (Canadian French) Galician: Obxecto de Sobrecarga German: Objekt Überladen Gujarati: ભારને પદાર્થ Hausa: Abu Obalodi Hawaiian: Mea Nonanona Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओवरलोड Hungarian: Objektum Súlytöbblet Icelandic: Hlut Ofhlaða Igbo: Ihe Bufee Indonesian: Obyek Berlebihan Interlingua: Luctar de por Dream Islnad Italian: Object Overload Japanese: オブジェクト過負荷 Javanese: Obyek Kakehan Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮಿತಿಮೀರಿದ Korean: 개체 과부하 Latvian: Pārslodze Objekts Malayalam: ഓബ്ജക്റ്റ് അധികഅനുവദിക്കല് Maori: Ahanoa Whakawaha Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओव्हरलोड Nepali: वस्तु अधिभार Norwegian: Objekt Overlade Persian: بیش از حد شی Polish: Obiekt Przeciążenie Portuguese: Sobrecarga Objectos (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto de Sobretaxa (European Portuguese) Romanian: Împovara Obiecte Russian: Перегрузки Объекты Slovenian: Preobremeniti Objekt Spanish: Object Overload (American Spanish), Objeto de Recargo Swedish: Invända Påtryck Thai: วัตถุเกินพิกัด Turkish: Nesne Aşırı Turkmen: Artdyrma Obýekt Ukranian: Об'єкт Перегрузки Urdu: اعتراض اوورلوڈ Uzbek: Narsa Ortiqcha Yiddish: אָווערלאָאַד אָבדזשעקט Yoruba: Ohun Apọju Brawl of the Objects Afrikaans: Geraas van die Objekte Arabic: شجار الكائنات Armenian: ծեծկռտուք է օբյեկտները Belarusian: Аб'екты бойка Bengali: বস্তুর তোলপাড় Bosnian: Svađa Objekata Bulgarian: Сбиване не Обекитите Chinese: 在对象的争吵 Croatian: Svađa od objekata Danish: Objekterne's Slåskamp Dutch: Ruzie de van Objecten Esperanto: Kverelo de la Objektoj Estonian: Objektide Lööming Faroese: Lutur av Orðadráttur Finnish: Rähinä on Objekteja French: Baggare des Objets Galician: Altercação dos Obxectos German: Schlägerei von die Objekte Gujarati: આ પદાર્થો બોલાચાલી Hebrew: קטטה של האובייקטים Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट्स का विवाद Hungarian: Pörlekedik az Objektumok Interlingua: Altercation de les Objectos Italian: Brawl of the Objects Japanese: オブジェクトの乱闘 Kannada: ವಸ್ತುಗಳ ಗದ್ದಲ Korean: 개체의 싸움 Latvian: Tracis Objektu Lithuanian: Muštynės Objektų Macedonian: Тепачка на Објекитите Maori: Whawhai o nga Taonga Marathi: वस्तूंची भांडण Nepali: वस्तुहरु को विवाद Norwegian: Krangle av den Objektene Papiamento: Ophetos Pleita Persian: نزاع و جدال از اشیاء Polish: Bijatyka Obiektów Portuguese: Briga dos Objectos (Brazillian Portuguese), Altercação dos Objetos (European Portuguese) Romanian: Încăierare de cei Obiectele Russian: Драка из Объекты Serbian: Tuča Objekata Slovenian: Vika od Objektov Spanish: Brawl of the Objects (American Spanish), Reyerta de los Objetos (European Spanish) Swahili: Rabsha ya vitu Swedish: Bråk av den Objekten Tamil: பொருட்களை சகாக்கள் Telgu: ఘర్షణ వస్తువులు Thai: ทะเลาะกันของวัตถุ Turkish: Nesnelerin Kavga Ukranian: Драка з Об'єктів Uzbek: Narsa Janjal Welsh: Gwrthrychau y Ffrwgwd Western Frisian: Rûzje de fan Ûnderwerpen Challenge to Win Arabic: استفزاز للفوز Armenian: մրցակցել հաղթելու Azerbaijani: Etiraz üçün Qazanmaq Basque: Du Isileko Saria Belarusian: Пераможца Bengali: গোপন পুরস্কার Bosnian: Tajan Nagrada Bulgarian: Челиндж до Уин Catalan: El Guanyadora Chinese: 挑战赢 Croatian: Natjecanja do Pobjeda Czech: Konkurence do Výhra Danish: Udfordringen om at Vinde Dutch: Challenge to Win Esperanto: Konkurenci por Gajni Estonian: Väljakutse et Võita Filipino: Hamunin sa Manalo ng Finnish: Voittajaksi French: Défi à Gagner Galician: Sigilo Premio German: Herausforderung zu Sieg Greek: Πρόκληση να Νίκη Gujarati: જીતવા માટે પડકાર Hausa: Kalubalanci lashe Hebrew:אתגר לנצח Hindi: चैलेंज तू विन Hungarian: Kìhìvás Nyerni Icelandic: Áskorun að Vinna Irish: Dúshlán a Bhuachan Italian: Challenge to Win Japanese: 勝つために挑戦 Kannada: ಗೆಲ್ಲಲು ಸವಾಲು Korean: 우승 도전 Lao: ສິ່ງທີ່ທ້າທາຍທີ່ຈະຊະນະ Latvian: Izaicinājums lai Uzvari Lithuanian: Laimėk į Konkursas Maori: Whakataetae ki Wīni Marathi: स्पर्धा ते विजय Mongolian: Хож нь Сорилт Nepali: जित्न गर्न चुनौती Norwegian: Konkurransen å Vinne Persian: رقابت Polish: Konkurowania do Wygrać Portuguese A Vitória Desafio (Brazillian Portuguese), O Prêmio Sigilo (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਚੁਣੌਤੀ ਨੂੰ ਜਿੱਤ Romanian: Sfidare să Caștige Russian: Конкурсов до Выграть Slovak: Konkurenca do Výhra Slovenian: Konkurenca do Zmaga Somali: Badisay ku Tartanka Spanish: Challenge to Win (American Spanish), El Premio Sigilo (European Spanish) Swedish: Tävling att Vinn Telgu: విజేత Thai: ความท้าทายที่จะชนะ Turkish: Kazanmak-e doğru Meydan Ukranian: Конкуренція до Виграти Urdu: فاتح Welsh: Heriau I ennill Yiddish: טשאַלאַנדזש צו געווינען Yoruba: Koju si Bori Shape Battle Arabic: شكل المعركة Armenian: ձեւը պայքար Azerbaijani: Şekli Döyüş Bengali: আকার যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Oblik Bitka Bulgarian: Шейп Бой Chinese: 外形战 Croatian: Bitka na Oblici Czech: Tvar Bitva Danish: Form Kæmp Dutch: Shape Battle Estonian: Kuju Lahing Faroese: Gera Stríða Finnish: Muoto Taistelu French: Forme Lutte Galician: Forma Loita Georgian: ფორმის ბრძოლა German: Kämpfen Formen Greek: Σχήμα Μάχης Hausa: Siffa Yaƙi Hebrew: קרב צורה Hindi: शेप लड़ाई Hungarian: Alak Csata Irish: Cruth Cath Italian: Shape Battle Japanese: 形状の戦い Javanese: Wangun Perang Kannada: ಆಕಾರ ಯುದ್ಧದಲ್ಲಿ Khmer: សមរភូមិរូបរាង Korean: 모양 전투 Lao: ຮົບຮູບຮ່າງ Latvian: Forma Kaujas Lithuanian: Pavidalo Mūšis Luxebourgish: Form Schluecht Maltese: Forma Battalja Maori: Hanga Whawhai Marathi: आकार लढाई Mongolian: Дүрс Дайн Nepali: आकार युद्धमा Norwegian: Form Slaget Oriya: ଆକୃତି ଯୁଦ୍ଧ Oromo: Bifa Lolo Persian: نبرد شکل Polish: Kształt Bitwa Portuguese: Forma da Batalha (Brazillian Portuguese), Forma Luta (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸ਼ਕਲ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Formă Luptă Russian: Витва Формы Saterland Frisian: Kamp Gestalt Serbian: Oblik Borba Slovak: Tvar Bitka Somali: Qaab Dagaal Sorani Kurdish: جەنگى شێوە Spanish: Shape Battle (American Spanish), Forma Lucha (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita Sura Swedish: Form Slaget Tamil: வடிவத்தை போர் Telgu: ఆకారం యుద్ధం Thai: การต่อสู้รูปทรง Turkish: Şekli Savaş Turkmen: Oytak Hokmunde Ukranian: Битва Форми Uzbek: Shakl Urush Vietnamese: Trận Hính Western Frisian: Foarmje Striid Yiddish: שאַפּע שלאַכט Object Mayhem Afrikaans: Verminking Voorwerp Albanian: Objekt Sakatim Arabic: الفوضى الكائن Armenian: օբյեկտ խեղում Azerbaijani: Obyekt Yaralama Basque: Objektu Korapiloan Belarusian: Аб'ект Мяцеж Bengali: অবজেক্ট মারপিট Bosnian: Objekt Osakaćenje Bulgarian: Обект Осакатяване Cebuano: Butang Salad Chinese: 对象混乱 Croatian: Cilj Osakaćenje Czech: Objekt Zmrzačení Danish: Objekt Hærgen Dutch: Object Mayhem Esperanto: Objekto Kripligo Estonian: Objekt Sandistamist Faroese: Uppreistur Lutur Filipino: Kagulo Bagay Finnish: Esine Sekasortoa French: Objet Grabuge Georgian: დასახიჩრება ობიექტი German: Objekt Verstümmelung Greek: Αντικείμενο Μακελειού Gujarati: ઓબ્જેક્ટ મેહેમ Hebrew: מהומה אובייקט Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट तबाही Hungarian: Objekt Megcsonkítás Icelandic: Hlut Uppþot Igbo: Ihe Mmebi Indonesian: Obyek Aniaya Irish: Réad Phortaigh Italian: Object Mayhem Japanese: オブジェクト騒乱 Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮೇಹೆಮ್ Korean: 개체의 신체 상해 Latin: Obiectum Mahemium Latvian: Objekt Sakropļošana Lithuanian: Sužalojimas Objektas Malay: Objek Keganasan Maltese: Oġġett Irvell Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट मेहेम Norwegian: Objekt Herjinger Pashto: څيز ناورين Persian: ضرب وشتم شی Polish: Obiekt Okaleczenie Portuguese: Objecto de Lesão (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto Lesão (European Portuguese) Romanian: Obiect Schilodire Russian: Объект Погром Serbo-Croatian: Objekt Pobuna Slovak: Objekt Zmätok Slovenian: Objekt Zločin Spanish: Object Mayhem (American Spanish), Objeto Lesión (European Spanish) Swedish: Invända Förödelse Tamil: பொருள் சகதியில் Telgu: వస్తువు అల్లకల్లోలం Thai: วัตถุทำร้ายร่างกาย Turkish: Nesne Kargaşa Turkmen: Obýekt Gaaýmalaşyk Ukranian: Об'єкт Погром Uzbek: Isyon Narsa Venetian: Ojeto Desío Yiddish: כייפעץ מייַהעם Object Universe Afrikaans: Voorwerp Heelal Albanian: Objekt Gjithësi Arabic: الكون كائن Armenian: օբյեկտ տիեզերք Azerbaijani: Obyekt Kainat Basque: Objektu Unibertso Belarusian: Аб'ект Сусвет Bengali: অবজেক্ট মহাবিশ্ব Bosnian: Objekt Svemir Bulgarian: Обект Всемир Cebuano: Butang Uniberso Chinese: 宇宙物体 Croatian: Cilj Svemir Czech: Objekt Vesmír Danish: Objekt Universet Dutch: Object Universe Esperanto: Objekto Universo Estonian: Objekti Universum Faroese: Lutur Alheimur Filipino: Bagay Uniberso Finnish: Objekti Universumi French: Objet Univers Galician: Obxect Universo Georgian: ობიექტის სამყაროს German: Objekt Universum Greek: Αντικείμενο Σύμπαν Gujarati: પદાર્થ બ્રહ્માંડ Hebrew: יקום אובייקט Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ब्रह्मांड Hungarian: Objektum Univerzum Icelandic: Hlut Alheimurinn Interlingua: Objecto Universo Irish: Réad Cruinne Italian: Object Universe Japanese: オブジェクトの世界 Javanese: Obyek Semesta Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಬ್ರಹ್ಮಾಂಡದ Khmer: ចក្រវាឡវត្ថុ Korean: 객체 우주 Kurdish: Armanc Gerdûn Lao: ຈຸດປະສົງຂອງຈັກກະວານ Latin: Obiectum Universum Latvian: Objekt Universs Lithuanian: Objektas Visata Maltese: Oġġett Univers Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट विश्वाचा Mirandese: Objecto Ouniberso Nepali: ओब्जेक्ट ब्रह्माण्डको Norwegian: Objekt Universet Papiamento: Opheto Universo Pashto: څيز عالم Persian: جهان شی Polish: Obiekt Uniwersum Portuguese: Objectos dos Universo (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto Universo (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਆਬਜੈਕਟ ਬ੍ਰਹਿਮੰਡ Romanian: Obiect Universului Russian: Объект Всёленная Saterland Frisian: Objekt Universum Serbian: Objekt Univerzuma Serbo-Croatian: Objekt Svemir Slovak: Objekt Vesmíre Slovenian: Objekt Univerzum Spanish: Object Universe (American Spanish), Objeto Universo (European Spanish) Swedish: Objekt Universum Tamil: பொருள் பிரபஞ்சத்தின் Telgu: వస్తువు విశ్వం Thai: จักรวาลวัตถุ Turkish: Nesne Evren Turkmen: Obýekt Älem-Jahan Ukranian: Об'єкт Універсум Urdu: کائنات میں آبجیکٹ Uzbek: Narsa Olam Vietnamese: Các đối tượng trong vũ trụ Welsh: Gwrthrychau yn y Bydysawd Western Frisian: Ûnderwerp Hielal Yiddish: אָבדזשעקט וניווערסע Yoruba: Ohun Aiye Zulu: Ukwenqabe Ezisemkhathini The Strive For The Million Armenian: Է Ձգտում է միլիոն Azerbaijani: Çalışqan üçün ən Milyon Belarusian: Імкнецеся да за Мільён Долараў Bengali: মিলিয়ন জন্য সংগ্রাম Bosnian: U Težite za Miliona Bulgarian: Стремежът за милион Cebuano: Ang Paningkamot alang sa Milyon Chinese: 在努力为万 Czech: Usilovat o pro Milion Dolarů Danish: Kampen om Millionen Dutch: Streef naar het Miljoen Esperanto: Agadi por la Miliono Estonian: Püüdleme Miljonit Finnish: Pyrkikää Million French: Le S'efforcer pour l'million Georgian: მიისწრაფიან მილიონი German: Die Steben für die Million Greek: Η Προσπάθεια για την Εκατομμύριο Gujarati: આ મિલિયન માટે લડવું Hebrew: לשאוף ל מִילִיוֹן Hindi: लाख के लिए प्रयास करते हैं Hungarian: Törekedjünk a egy millió Icelandic: Kappkosta fyrir milljón Igbo: Gbalịsie ike n'ihi na a nde Indonesian: Berusaha untuk satu juta Japanese: 万人のための努力 Kannada: ಒಂದು ಮಿಲಿಯನ್ ಶ್ರಮಿಸಬೇಕು Korean: 백만을 위해 노력 Lao: ສູ້ຊົນສໍາລັບລ້ານ Latin: Contendunt igitur Decies Latvian: Censties par Miljoniem Lithuanian: Siekiame pergalė Viena Milijonas Dolerių Maltese: Il Jistinkaw għall-Miljun Maori: Ko te tohe mo te Miriona Marathi: दशलक्ष प्रयत्नांची पराकाष्ठा Mongolian: Сая төлөө хичээ Nepali: यो पनि लाख लागि प्रयास Norwegian: De Strever for det Million Persian: تلاش برای میلیون Polish: Dążyć do Miliona Portuguese: Esforçar para o Milhão Punjabi: ਲੱਖ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਕੋਸ਼ਿਸ਼ ਕਰਦੇ Russian: Стремиться к Миллион Serbian: Težite Milliona Slovak: Usilovať miliónov Slovenian: Prizadevamo si za milijon Somali: Ayaa ku dadaalnaa Milyan ugu Spanish: The Strive for the Millión (American Spanish), Esfuércese por el Millón (European Spanish) Swedish: De Sträva för det Million Tamil: மில்லியன் கருவறையில் Telgu: మిలియన్కు పోరాడాలి Thai: มุ่งมั่นสำหรับล้าน Turkish: Milyon için çabala Urdu: ملین کے لئے کوشش Vietnmese: Các Phấn đấu cho Triệu Battle for Isle Sleep Arabic: معركة جزيرة النوم Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար կղզի քնել Belarusian: Боевой за Спаць Высп Bengali: আইল অব ঘুম জন্য যুদ্ধ Bulgarian: Битката за Айл Съня Chinese: 争斗为岛睡眠 Croatian: Bitka za Otoci Spavanja Czech: Bitvy za Spát Ostrůvek Danish: Slaget om Sove Øen Dutch: Slag voor Isle Slaap Finnish: Taistelu for Uni Islessa French: Bataille pour Sommeil Île Georgian: ბრძოლა ძილის კუნძულები German: Kämpfe für Insel Schlaf Greek: Μάχη για το Νήσο Ύπνος Gujarati: ઇસ્લે સ્લીપ માટે યુદ્ધ Hausa: Yaqin ga Tsibiri Barci Hebrew: קרב על איי השינה Hindi: आइल नींद के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: Harcolj mert a Alvás Szige Icelandic: Berjast fyrir Eyjunni Svefni Indonesian: Berjuang untuk Tidur di Pulau Irish: Ag Streachailt a Chodladh ar an Oileán Japanese: 島に眠るのに苦労 Javanese: Peperangan bwt kanggo Pulo Cilik kang Tentrem Kannada: ನಿದ್ರೆ ದ್ವೀಪದ ಬ್ಯಾಟಲ್ Kazakh: Атыс-шабыс арал үшін ұйықтайды Khmer: ការប្រយុទ្ធសម្រាប់ការកោះគេង Korean: 섬 수면 전투 Latin: Proelium pro Insulæ Somnus Latvian: Cīnās gulēt uz salas Lithuanian: Mūšis dėl Salos Miego Malay: Berjuang untuk Tidur di Pulau Maltese: Ġlieda għall Gżira Rieqed Marathi: आइल झोप साठी लढाई Norwegian: Kjemp for Øy Søvn Pashto: خوب تر لاسه کولو لپاره بيلې Polish: Bojowy za Wysp Spać Portuguese: Batalha para Ilha Sono Punjabi: ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ ਟਾਪੂ ਨ ਦ ਦਾ Romanian: Luptai pentru Somnului Insulei Russian: Боевой за Спать Островко Spanish: Battle for Isla Sleep (American Spanish), Pelea para Sueño Isla Swedish: Kämpa för Islen Sömn Thai: ต่อสู้เพื่อเกาะนอน Ukranian: Бойовій за Стрівець Спать Welsh: Brwydr ar gyfer Ynysigau Cwsg Yiddish: שלאַכט פֿאַר ייליץ סליפּ Through the Woods Albanian: Nëpërmjet Pyjeve Arabic: من خلال وودز Armenian: Միջոցով անտառում Basque: Basoan Belarusian: Цераза Лес Bengali: পিপে মাধ্যমে Bosnian: Kroz šumu Bulgarian: Чрези Гората Catalan: A través del bosc Chinese: 穿过森林 Croatian: Kroz šumu Czech: Přes Lesem Danish: Gennem skoven Dutch: Door het Hout Esperanto: Tra la Arboledas Estonian: Läbi metsa Faroese: Við Skógur Finnish: Metsän läpi French: À travers les bois Galician: En Todo o Madeiras Georgian: მეშვეობით ტყეში German: Durch den Wald Greek: Μέσα από τις ξύλα Gujarati: આ વુડ્સ દ્વારા Hebrew: דרך היער Hindi: जंगल के माध्यम से Icelandic: Með sem skóginum Igbo: Site n'ọhịa Indonesian: Melalui Hutan Japanese: 森の中を Kannada: ಮೂಲಕ ವುಡ್ಸ್ Korean: 숲을 통해 Kurdish: Daristan Lao: ຜ່ານໄມ້ Latvian: Caur mežā Lithuanian: Per mišką Luxembourgish: Duerch dem Wald Macedonian: Низ шумата Malay: Melalui Hutan Maltese: Permezz tal-imsaġar Norwegian: Gjennom skogen Persian: از طریق جنگل Polish: Poprzez lasy Portuguese: Através das madeiras (Brazillian Portuguese), Ao longo dos madeiras (European Portuguese) Romanian: Prin pădure Russian: Через Лес Saterland Frisian: Truuge die Busk Serbo-Croatian: Širom Šume Slovak: So Lesom Spanish: A través de las maderas (NOTE: Castillian Spanish, not Latin-American Spanish) Swedish: Genom skogen Tamil: காடுகளின் வழியாக Thai: ผ่านป่า Turkish: Ile Orman Turkmen: Arkaly Tokaý Ukranian: Через Ліс Vietnamese: Với rừng Welsh: Gyda'r coed Western Frisian: Mei e Bosk Yiddish: מיט די וואַלד Object Land Arabic: الأرض كائن Armenian: օբյեկտ երկիր Azerbaijani: Obyekt Torpaq Basque: Objektu lurrak Bengali: অবজেক্ট জমি Bulgarian: Обект Земя Catalan: Objecte Terra Chinese: 目标土地 Croatian: Objekt zemljišta Czech: Objekt Země Danish: Objekt Jord Dutch: Object Land Estonian: Objekti Maa Faroese: Lutur Land Finnish: Esine Maa French: Objet Terres Galician: Terra Obxecto Georgian: ობიექტის მიწის German: Objekt Land Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ જમીન Hebrew: קרקע אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु भूमि Icelandic: Hlutur Landið Irish: Talamh Réad Japanese: オブジェクトの土地 More to come soon! Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:II(2) Category:Bfdi(a) Category:BFIS Category:BOTO Category:CTW Category:OU